El invierno en Bruselas
by Ange Rosencreuz
Summary: Una guerra en curso y un enfrentamiento inminente; en medio del invierno en Bruselas, Arthur teme que esta guerra le salga más cara de lo que podría soportar. USUK, POV Arthur.


Esto es para _**Morgan Stardust**_, con motivo de reto literario "Un regalo para navidad," organizado en FF punto net por Faby-nan. ¡Felices fiestas!

El reto está basado en la frase _"la última mentira fue tan dulce y llena de piedad, miénteme más…"_ de la canción "Uso" de Dualkey.

**Resumen**: una guerra en curso y un enfrentamiento inminente. En medio del invierno en Bruselas, Arthur teme que esta guerra le salga más cara de lo que podría soportar. POV Arthur.

**Género**: drama, angst, romance.

**Parejas, personajes**: USUK.

**Atención**: no se está haciendo referencia a ninguna guerra en particular, ¡es todo ficción! n_n

* * *

><p><strong>El invierno en Bruselas<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Palacio de <em>_Buckingham, Reino Unido_

De pie, sobre el duro cemento de Palacio, Arthur observó cómo las últimas instrucciones eran repartidas a las cuadrillas de soldados. Sus rostros eran serios y opacos como las nubes de lluvia sobre sus cabezas. Suspiró con resignación, horas después, cuando los más altos oficiales de las fuerzas armadas abandonaron su despacho, todo listo para el inminente ataque.

Escuchó que lo llamaban _el último enfrentamiento_, mucha gente cree que después de ésta batalla se definirá el curso de la guerra. Arthur había vivido lo suficiente, sin embargo, como para echar por tierra tales teorías. Nadie gana una guerra con sólo una batalla. El cielo siempre volverá a teñirse de rojo, ya que la guerra es una especie de permanente tinte escarlata sobre las naciones.

* * *

><p><em>Bruselas, Bélgica<em>

El campo de batalla era triste y extenso. Las tropas británicas, asentadas en el lugar desde hace dos días, esperaban agazapadas entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve. El invierno blanco y usualmente impío de la ciudad estaba interrumpido por el color sucio del lodo, por la línea gris que marcaban las máquinas de guerra en el suelo, y por las pisadas negras de miles de soldados. Arthur levantó la vista para observar con los binoculares, y ahí, en la lejanía, lo vio. Alfred escuchaba con atención a unos oficiales americanos, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco de camuflaje, no llevaba sus lentes, y su mirada estaba llena de determinación.

A Arthur todavía le costaba trabajo creer que estaba a punto de disparar contra norteamericanos.

* * *

><p><em>Explanada en Bruselas, en medio del campo de batalla<em>

Su brazo derecho temblaba, un enorme corte desde el hombro hasta el codo le drenaba la sangre. La visera de su casco evitaba que el agua de la lluvia mojara su rostro mientras corría, de árbol en árbol siguiendo las instrucciones del oficial a cargo. La orden de disparar era dada, y los oídos apenas registraban el sonido de sus propias balas, entre el ruido de los batallones y tanques de guerra. Gritos. Alguien se desplomó a su lado, un segundo impacto de bala casi derribándolo al suelo. Se agazapó detrás de lo que parecía una especie de trinchera natural, y esperó.

Fueron minutos, pero parecieron horas entre el infierno que lo rodeaba. Sintió que alguien lo llamaba, el impacto de escuchar su nombre –_Arthur_- en vez de su nombre de nación fue suficiente como para que se incorporara, y buscara al emisor entre las lánguidas ramas de los árboles.

El paisaje era claro gracias a las nubes que decoraban el cielo, húmedo después de la gruesa lluvia que caía. Entre medio de unas rocas llenas de lodo, lo vio. El relámpago de una mirada celeste.

Alfred.

Arthur sabía que, en el fondo de su corazón, no podía odiarlo. Ni siquiera por haber continuado con las hostilidades, ni por haber permitido que todos sus actos se complementaran con los suyos propios, y terminaran en medio de un bosque en Bélgica apuntando a los ciudadanos del otro.

Justo antes del impacto de bala, Arthur se preguntaba si Alfred vería lo mismo cuando lo miraba a los ojos: todos los momentos felices, todas las promesas de hermandad que en ese momento, centurias atrás, estaban llenas de un color luminoso, de ese celeste intenso que siempre le recordaría el hermoso cielo del Nuevo Mundo, y la inocencia de las palabras de despedida, de esas mentiras llenas de piedad.

Vio a Alfred correr en su dirección, pero antes de que pudiera llamarlo, su voz ya había perdido la fuerza.

* * *

><p><em>Centro Hospitalario de Luxemburgo, Ciudad de Luxemburgo<em>.

Arthur se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido por una semana. Poco a poco, frente a sus ojos, la luz comenzó a dar paso a las formas que lo rodeaban. Una ventana entreabierta, una cama que rechinaba y una silla de madera a su derecha. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Escuchaba un traqueteo incesante por los corredores, e innumerables murmullos camuflados que hacían eco en las paredes del cuarto.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, Alfred estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Arthur se incorporó sobre su cama, con cuidado, como si esperara un movimiento brusco por parte del americano. Eran enemigos, se repitió Arthur. Sus ojos ya no son celestes, sino que están teñidos por el infame rojo escarlata de la guerra. Alfred debe de haber notado su desconfianza, porque inmediatamente su mirada cambió a una más suave, observando incómodo a su alrededor.

"um… vine a ver cómo estabas." Alfred se rascó la cabeza con la mano que no sostenía el casco de soldado. "Fue una herida bastante fea la que te hiciste allá afuera."

Arthur quería preguntarle de dónde venía ese interés súbito por su salud, cómo lo había hecho para que le permitieran una visita a la nación enemiga, cómo diablos lo había encontrado en el campo de batalla. Al final no dijo nada, observando con cautela, esperando las debidas explicaciones.

"Yo…" Alfred se aproximó, con pasos lentos, hasta la silla de madera. Parecía que tenía alguna herida en una de sus piernas. Bajó la cabeza y apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas, un suspiro cansado abandonó sus labios.

Arthur lo observó. Estaba cansado también, pero el dolor de las heridas en su cuerpo aún estaba anestesiado por los medicamentos. "No esperaba verte aquí." Le dijo al final, con simpleza y sinceridad.

"Fuimos hermanos una vez." Arthur levantó los ojos con sorpresa, Alfred aún miraba al suelo. "Estaba preocupado por ti."

Arthur no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. Primero, Alfred se presentaba en su cuarto de hospital, y luego declaraba su preocupación sobre su estado de salud, justo después… de participar en una batalla contra su propia gente.

"Ya no somos hermanos."

"Claro que no." Alfred levantó la vista, se veía derrotado, cansado, pero de alguna forma una sonrisa pequeña y sincera apareció sobre su rostro. "Pero lo fuimos."

"Hace mucho tiempo."

"No creo que lo hayas olvidado."

Arthur lo miró, sus ojos brillaban, una especie de chispa que hablaba de todos los recuerdos felices que compartieron juntos en el Nuevo mundo. "Claro que no." Vio a Alfred sonreír fugazmente, y luego, en un movimiento súbito, vio cómo se ponía de pie y lo rodeaba con sus, fuertes y tibios. Arthur lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Lo extrañaba desde hace muchos años, y sintió cierta sensación de alivio al tenerlo tan cerca, al amarrar sus brazos a su cuello.

"¿Te quedarás aquí?"

"Está bien. Arthur…" Alfred habló con suavidad, cerca de su oído. "¿Crees que de alguna forma podremos perdonarnos? ¿Algún día?"

"Ya te he perdonado."

Alfred sonrió con tristeza. "Eso no es del todo cierto ¿verdad?" Arthur cerró los ojos. "Aún no me has perdonado por abandonarte, hace doscientos años atrás. Pero… miénteme de nuevo, Arthur. Tan sólo dime que podemos perdonarnos, algún día."

Arthur sonrió con tristeza, su corazón encogiéndose. Esa voz tan dulce pidiendo una última mentira. "Claro que sí, Alfred." Respondió, con sencillez.


End file.
